User blog:Samurai234/Cartoon Gang up: The Eds vs. The Brothers Strong
The Eds: Three Zany kids from the Cul-de-sac whose goals are get as many Jawbreakers as they can. The Brothers Strong: The family from parts unknown who pass the time by playing pranks. Who IS DEALIEST?! Battle The Eds: The Brothers Strong: In the junkyard, the Eds, who are dressed up as the fearless space outlaws, are passing the time. Ed is reading a comic book, Double D is building weapons, and Eddy is taking a nap. Suddenly, they hear a loud crash. Wondering what it could be, they grab their weapons and walk off. Meanwhile, we see a 1970's AMC Gremlin crashed into a pile of trash. The Brothers Strong, Strong Bad, The Cheat, and Strong Mad exit the car. They also pull out Strong Sad from the back seat, who is tied up. They intented to drown Strong Sad in the pool, but The Cheat lost control of the wheel and ended up in the junkyard. "Great job, The Cheat." said Strong Bad. "We're in the middle of freaking nowhere!" He tries to kick him, but Strong Mad stops him. "DON'T HURT THE CHEAT!" He yells. "Alright! Just me down!" Strong Mad drops Strong Bad hard. "Let's just try to find out where we are." Meanwhile, the Eds wait behind cars and trash, wondering if they should strike or not. "What are they?" Asks Eddy. "I don't know," replies Double D. "But they don't look friendly." "Maybe their Aliens!" says Ed. "On my count, we attack." commands Eddy. The other Eds nod. "3......2.......1......ATTACK!!!!!" The unload blast after blast from their guns and grenades. One of the stray projectiles actually kills Strong Sad. "Oh, Crap! We're under attack by the natives!" yells Strong Bad. The group rush back to the car and find a Bazooka, a Shotgun, a Harpoon gun, a M1911, and a Golf club in the trunk. They fire back. "Try to strike from the rear, The Cheat." Says Strong Bad. The Cheat salutes him and squeaks in agreement. He walks off, armed with a spear and the golf club, and goes to do a surprise attack on the Eds. Double D saw this, though, and goes to fight him. The two meet and begin to fight. Double D tries to shoot him with his gun, but The Cheat threw his spear, and Double D was forced to drop his gun as he dodged the spear. The Cheat grabs the Golf club and runs in to finish Double D off, but Double D was quick and pulled out his slingshot and shot The Cheat in the head with a rock, nearly knocking him out cold. Double D then recovered his gun, kicked the Cheat in the air, and shot him. (3-2) "THE CHEAT! NNNOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled Strong Mad, who was both sadden and enraged at the death of his best friend. "Give me the rocket!" yelled Strong Bad. Strong Mad handed Strong Bad his Bazooka. "Oh, di-a-lo-do, da-a-lo-do, di-a-lo-do, die!!" sang Strong Bad as he fired the Bazooka. The Eds could only scream as the rocket blew up. As the smoke clears, it is revealed that Eddy and Ed managed to survived, but sadly, Double D did not. (2-2) Ed and Eddy try not to cry, mourning for their lost friend. Strong Mad charges at them, holding a spiked club. Ed jumps out, holding a car. "Earth is not your salad bar!" Yells Ed as he threw the car. Shocked, Strong Mad was forced to drop the club in order to throw back the car. Ed runs up to him, only to get punched in the face. Strong Mad tries to throw him, but he is surprised that when hr grapples with him, he is matching his own strength! Ed headbutts him and then does a flying kick. As he get up, he is sent flying by Strong Mad's fist. "Help me, Eddy!" Ed yells. Eddy whistles and Ed runs off. Strong Mad tries to chase him, but Eddy hurls an El-Mongo Stinkbomb at him, blinding him. Ed then grabbed his gun and shot Strong Mad in the chest, causing him to land with a loud thud. (2-1) "Nice work, Lumpy." said Eddy. "Now, we just need to find that wrestleman...." Meanwhile, Strong Bad is hiding back at the Gremlin. He looks in the Glove Compartment and sees his Lappy 486, a USB self-destruct button, a Chinese throwing croissant, a big knife, and his Nunchuck Gun. He attaches the USB self-destruct button to the Lappy and puts it in the back seat. "Well, old girl, Goodbye!" said Strong Bad, slightly tearing up. He runs off to hide, seeing that Ed and Eddy are making it to the car. "Go check that car out, Lumpy." said Eddy. "Rodger Walnut, Eddy!" replied Ed with a salute. As he approached the Car, though, Strong Bad pushed the USB self-destruct button, blowing up the car, and blowing Ed to kingdom come. (1-1) "NO!!!" Yelled Eddy. He saw Strong Bad was walking toward him. "Your going to pay for what you did to my friends!" yelled Eddy. "Hey, you started this freaking thing!" replied Strong Bad. The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Eddy broke the stare and started rapidly shooting his Canadian Squirt Guns. Strong Bad was knocked over by the force, but he was able to throw a Chinese throwing croissant at Eddy's hands, leaving him without a weapon. He then pulled his Nunchuck Gun. Eddy screamed and ran off, trying not to get shot. Strong Bad chuckles and pulls the trigger, but because the Nunchucks were taped to the gun's cylinders, it didn't fire. Strong pulled out his big knife and ran after Eddy. Eddy did a flying kick and knocked Strong Bad to the ground. He faced Strong Bad with a Yo-Yo. The two begin to slash and swing at each other, until Eddy was able to disarm Strong Bad of his gun using his Yo-Yo. Strong Bad countered back, though by slashing Eddy with his knife, leaving a cut. He tries to finish him off, but Eddy uses the Yo-Yo to trip him. As Strong Bad tries to get up, he is shocked to see that Eddy is holding a Hand Grenade! "Oh, Holy Crap." was the ramblin' wreck of email check's last words before he was blown up. (1-0) Eddy then walked to the Cul-de-sac to tell the kids the bad news, tears rolling his eyes. Winner: The Eds Both sides seemed evenly matched. Ed and Strong Mad were strong but dumb, Double D and The Cheat were smart but weak, and Eddy and Strong Bad were mediocre leaders. However, what made the difference was the Eds' better teamwork and intelligence. Category:Blog posts